tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bastian Hertz
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is coming soon. 1941, Triberg Manor, Triberg im Schwarzwald, Schwarzwald-Baar-Kreis, Freiburg, Baden-Württemberg, |Died= |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |blood status=Pure-Blood |marital = Married |Signature = |alias= * Bas (nickname) * Baz (nickname) * Watcher |Title= * * Botschafter (Ambassador) |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Male |height= 6′1″ |hair= * Blonde (formerly) * Grey (currently) |eyes= Heterochromia; one blue, one blue with a brown section |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (wife) * Frieda Hertz (daughter) * Lars Hertz (son) * Vanja Hertz (née Jørgensen) (daughter-in-law) * Carl Hertz (grandson) * Amelie Hertz (granddaughter) * Kasimira Hertz (granddaughter) * Katinka Hertz (daughter) * Alasdair Hertz (son) * Emrys Scamander (son-in-law) * Rainer Hertz (child) * Pankraz Hertz (father) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (mother) † * Bonifaz Hertz (paternal grandfather) † * Anniken Hertz (née Olhouser) (paternal grandmother) † * Henrikki Vanhanen (maternal grandfather) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (maternal grandmother) † * Thorsten Hertz (twin brother, estranged) * Valeria Hertz (sister-in-law, estranged) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (niece, estranged) † * Felix Rosier (nephew-in-law, estranged) † * Ciarán Rosier (great nephew, once removed) * Beata Hertz (niece, estranged) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (maternal aunt) * Kalle Karppinen (uncle, by marriage) * Armas Karppinen (maternal cousin, estranged) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (maternal cousin-in-law, estranged) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (maternal cousin) * George Weasley (maternal cousin-in-law) * Silja "Sil" Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Madeline "Maddie" Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Silja Karppinen (paternal cousin) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (paternal cousin, estranged) * Draconis Hawthorn (paternal cousin-in-law, estranged) * Saiph Hawthorn (cousin, once removed) * Leonis Hawthorn (cousin, once removed) * Antares Hawthorn (cousin, once removed) * Kalle Hawthorn (cousin, once removed) * Harri Karppinen (paternal cousin) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Ilsa Karppinen (cousin, once removed) * Virva Karppinen (cousin, once removed) * Taavetti Karppinen(cousin, once removed) * Alasdair MacEntire (father-in-law) † * Abigail MacEntire (née Allaway) (mother-in-law) † * Hertz Family * Olhouser Family * Weigand Family * Vanhanen Family |hidem= |Animagus= Golden Retriever |Boggart= His family members, dead. |Wand=Walnut and Oak, 13¾ inches, phoenix tailfeather, plain, without any paint, but with a delicate leafy pattern carved into it. |jukebox = ?? (??) |Patronus= Golden Retriever |hidea= |job= ambassador |House= Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty=*Durmstrang Institute **Hveðrungr Hus **Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team (Keeper) * * his family * Muggle-Born Network * (indirectly) * Hertz Family * Olhouser Family * Weigand Family * Vanhanen Family * |hideg= s}} Bastian "Bas" Bonifaz Hertz (born 1941) Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Early Years Estrangement from Thorsten Work for the International Confederation of Wizards Second Wizarding War Taking in the Karppinen Children Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Aftermath Later Life Trivia Etymology References Category:Registered Animagus Category:International Confederation of Wizards Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Weigand Family Category:Olhouser Family Category:Hertz Family Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:German Speakers Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Vanja Hertz Fans Category:Keeper Category:Quidditch Players Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Grace01121922 Category:LiamRoberts Category:Politicians Category:Animagus Category:Host (MBN) Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:International Confederation of Wizards Ambassador Category:International Confederation of Wizards Representitive Category:Ambassador Category:Ambassadors Category:Diplomats Category:Diplomat Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:German Wizards Category:Heterochromia Category:Twins Category:Identical Twins Category:Descendant of Järvennainen Category:HP LiamRoberts